<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Guide To Kissing Your Hurt Human, by LUCKY, the Best Dog. by yue_ix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464557">A Guide To Kissing Your Hurt Human, by LUCKY, the Best Dog.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix'>yue_ix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Fanfiction, Feel-good, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Animal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for UndeadRobins's <a href="https://undeadrobins.dreamwidth.org/16502.html">Kissathon</a> for the prompt: Clint Barton &amp; Lucky, doggy kisses. Thank you @windhounded for the beta!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kissathon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Guide To Kissing Your Hurt Human, by LUCKY, the Best Dog.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for UndeadRobins's <a href="https://undeadrobins.dreamwidth.org/16502.html">Kissathon</a> for the prompt: Clint Barton &amp; Lucky, doggy kisses. Thank you @windhounded for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I am very happy to see you.</p><p>This is CLINT. He is my HUMAN.</p><p>He is a very good HUMAN, even though he is not very good at being a human. I can tell, because he hangs out with TRASHBINS more often than fellow humans, which most other HUMANS do not. However, he is my HUMAN and I love him.</p><p>He loves me too. He FEEDS me, plays FETCH and GIVE THIS BACK with me, and lets me chew on his SHOES and BAG. Or at least, I do it, and he does not YELL. Maybe this is because his SHOES and BAG are so torn up he does not notice. Also because he does not like people YELLING. Whenever they do, he just stares blankly until the person goes away, the way I do. He learnt that from me. As I said, he is a very good HUMAN.</p><p>Often, he smells HURT. He sticks sticky papers on his skin to cover the HURT parts, even though I always offer to lick them clean for him first. </p><p>See, he is very picky about who can clean his HURT. It has to be himself, or KATE, or NEIGHBOR DOCTOR. Once or twice it has been another HUMAN, usually if CLINT is ASLEEP in their arms when they come in.</p><p>When hurting, it is very important to SLEEP. A cat taught me that once, and I taught CLINT. Plus, if CLINT is SLEEPING, then I can lick his HURT without him whining about it. I can also SNUGGLE him or NUDGE his palm with my head in comfort.</p><p>Sometimes he whines in his SLEEP anyway, when he is very HURT, not SLEEPING deeply yet, or having BAD DREAMS.</p><p>This is when I can show CLINT and his HUMANS that I am the BEST DOG, and especially the best LUCKY.</p><p>To HELP, I like to FETCH his ratty BLANKET from his BED, still warm from me sleeping on it all day, and slide it on him. If he is still in distress, I will KISS his face with my nose. It either makes his face crunch up in funny ways, or it makes him SMILE. I like both, and the important part is that it stops the BAD DREAMS. He settles back afterward and SLEEPS better for a long while.</p><p>That is the power of a GOOD DOG.</p><p>So I approve of him SLEEPING those times, even though the other HUMANS sometimes seem distressed by it. It is because they do not understand; HUMANS are very bad at SLEEPING and do not do it nearly enough. That is okay. Usually I KISS their hands or faces with my nose too and it HELPS.</p><p>That can make them SMILE too, and inform me I am a GOOD DOG. I already know that, but HUMANS really like to talk, and it is always nice to be told anyway, so I WOOF in agreement and LICK them in thanks.</p><p>The HUMANS usually leave CLINT to me after that, or stay by his side until either the HUMAN also falls asleep next to him or CLINT wakes up. They do this because CLINT likes to RUN AWAY from AFFECTION and they want to catch him before he HURTS himself again. Silly HUMANS, right?</p><p>As a GOOD DOG, I have already mastered the perfect two-point solution to this.</p>
<ul></ul>
<ol>1) SNUGGLE your HUMAN as much as you can get away with. They will FIGHT you. Do not let them win. If the HUMAN is away from home, SLEEP on their CLOTHES and all their things. This puts your scent on it and lets your HUMANS know you wanted to SNUGGLE but they were not there. They will eventually give up and let you sleep on their feet, or on their faces if you are still small enough. I am not small enough, but I still like to try some days.</ol><ol>2) Let your HUMAN talk. They adore the sound of their own voices and to talk to each other, to you, or even to inanimate objects. For instance, my CLINT really loves to talk to his COFFEE. Weird, I know! Recognize that your HUMAN might not often talk with words aloud. Mine talks a lot with his hands and face, and sometimes with arrows or explosions. We need to let them talk because it is the kind thing to do for those who cannot talk well with scents and tail language, but also because then you will get to know some of their words. And that is the real goal.</ol><p>Because with the use of only these two easy points, you can use your GOOD DOG expertise to:</p>
<ul>
<li> lay down over your HURT, ASLEEP HUMAN without causing them more HURT;</li>
<li>SNUGGLE them;</li>
<li> KISS their BAD DREAMS away; and</li>
<li> be there when they wake up and SMILE at you and call you a GOOD DOG.</li>
</ul><p>They might not know how to say this, but if you've followed all the previous steps correctly, you will be able to understand it anyway.</p><p>And that is how you KISS your HURT HUMAN.</p><p>I am happy to have met you. Have a good day and KISS your HUMAN or fellow DOG for me today, please.</p><p> </p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>